White Horse
by SecretConfessions
Summary: Every girl will fall in love sometime and dream, wish, hope its forever. Rose never wanted to be one of those girls. You know the girls who think they found forever only to have that illusion crash down around them, all thanks to one guy.


2/25/09

Preview: Every girl will fall in love sometime and dream, wish, hope its forever. Rose never wanted to be one of those girls. You know the girls who think they found forever only to have that illusion crash down around them, all thanks to one guy… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish this world belonged to me, oh the changes it would go through if it did. But alas it's not mine, I only barrow them from time to time.

A/N: Obviously Rose/Scorpius. This is inspired by Taylor Swift's new song 'White Horse'. Anyone who many know this song isn't a happy song. So sorry my dears this isn't a happy go lucky story. It's also only a one shot. Now that's all taken care of on with the show! Sit back and enjoy!!

p.s. find any errors please let me know so I can fix them spelling and grammar make my head hurt ^_^

'_All I want is you. Do you love me?'_

One single owl brought it all back. Something I had put behind me not long ago. They say the healing time for a relationship is half the time you were in the relationship. So let's say you were in a 6 month relationship, in theory you should start feeling better and considering to date again by 3 months. Personally I find this be a total and utter load of shit. I spent a year and half of my life with the boy who shattered my life and my dreams. And people have the nerve to tell me that after 9 months I'm supposed to be ready to date again? That I'm not supposed to feel the feelings I do, the ones that seep into my dreams at night that cause the daydreams when I'm in a lecture during class? I think not. Sure I've managed to be, not really sure what to call it, at peace with what happened, but it still hurts. After all how am I supposed to forget Scorpius in only 9 months when we spent 7 years in each others lives in some way?

'_Yeah.'_

A million thoughts ran through my mind when I saw his owl sitting on the edge of my open window. Why is he writing me, why now after all this time? Hasn't he hurt me enough? Opening that letter and seeing those words brought my heartache, hurt, and hope back. To answer his question, do I still love him? Yeah I do, I really still love him. I sent him back the note on his owl with just that simple word that encompassed my whole being.

'_Give me another chance?'_

Give him another chance? That was not the reply I was expecting. That was more then I could ever hope for. After all he did after all we went through how could he ask that of me? My friends and family would think I've gone mental, but then maybe I have, sometimes it's hard to say if I have or not. The memories of everything we were, we had suddenly swarming my head and heart.

"Rose?" I heard my named called by my cousin's friend.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked coolly.

"I was wondering, you know how the dancing is coming up… I was just wondering if you knew anyone who didn't have a date yet, could you set me up."

I had waited on baited breath when I heard the first part of his request, only to be crushed when he was asking me to set him up with a friend who didn't have a date yet.

"I'm not a dating service. Find your own damn date! And next time a dance comes up don't wait to find a girl till 3 days before the event idiot."

"But Rose! You set Al up with that one friend of yours, what's her name, Kelly? Come on I know you have a million friends they can't all have dates. I mean I know even you don't."

The moment he said that I think he knew he was a dead man walking, my face grew red, my blue eyes turn to a dark navy, you could practically see the power flowing around and through me. I knew the moment I opened my mouth not only would I be yelling at him but I'd embarrass myself too.

"Al's my cousin you dumbass! I set him up with Kelly because they fancy each other and they're too scared to do anything about it! Just because I'm friends with over half the girls this damn school doesn't mean that every and I mean EVERY time a guy comes to talk to me about the dance doesn't mean that I don't want them to be asking me rather then asking me to set them up!"

With that said I stormed away from where Scorpius was standing wide eyed and opened mouth. I'm sure he was trying to make sense of all that just happened and said, after all your average guys tend to have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

I managed to avoid Scorpius and Al the rest of Thursday and most of Friday, but eventually the two of them cornered me. Who knows whether it's because I'm predictable and always fly on Fridays after classes or because of the damn map uncle Harry gave Al. I tried to ignore them and continue to fly, but the two of them just wouldn't leave well enough alone. Soon Al was flying next to me while Scorpius was still on the ground.

"You know he feels bad for what happened the other day." Al all but yelled in my ear

Rather then respond to him I just glared and flew towards in the other direction.

"He didn't mean for it to happen, at least not like that. You really should go talk to him." My cousin tried again.

I stopped mid air and looked at my cousin, "Are you nuts?! There is no way I'm going to talk to him, not after that."

"Just go Rosie. Make this easy on me, on all of us. Just go talk to him!" Al all but ordered leaving me with no real choice.

I was still fuming from the other day. It was no secret around the school that I was head of heels for Scorpius. He even knew it, all through 4th and 5th year he used it to his advantage. Apparently over this last summer something had changed in him. He was no longer flaunting his latest girlfriend in my face, no longer expecting me to take notes for him, no longer asking insane favors of me. He just for the most part ignored me unless we had a class together, which after O.W.L's last year was next to never. I flew down towards him till finally I was on the ground just looking at him waiting for him to talk.

"Look Rose I'm…I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that yesterday. I was just scared to ask you my real question. I know I'm Malfoy I'm calm, cool, and always collected, but not around you."

"What the hell is that supposed to be? Some kind of apology were you justify being a jerk?'

"What I mean is, I was trying to ask you to the dance yesterday. I don't want to go with any of your friends. Please forgive me and say you'll go to the dance with me."

He looked scared, whether it was of rejection or the thought of me yelling at him again I really didn't know. I couldn't help the smile that was slowly spilling across my face. Sure this wasn't the ideal way or situation in which to be asked to the dance, but I was asked and going with the guy I've liked since I was 13 years old! How could I say anything but yes?

"Yeah Malfoy, I'll go with you."

"It's Scorpius."

That December day was the start of the whirlwind romance between the first Malfoy and Weasely to date as far as I know, and probably the last.

It was the perfect relationship. He and I were never over the top sickenly moony eyed lovers. We were the type of couple that held hands in the hall with quick kisses when others were around. He carried my books and always came to my defense, even though he knew I could take care of myself. He held open doors, He stood up to both our fathers making it known we weren't breaking up. We were the classic Romeo and Juliet. From houses and families that despised each other for the most part. Plenty of girls tried to take him away from me while the boys in my family did everything to discredit him.

'_I never thought I'd meet anybody like him, I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted.'_

Our seventh year we were both made heads. I didn't think things could get any better then they were. On our year anniversary he gave me a promise ring. Telling me while it was far too early to ask for an engagement that this promise ring meant someday, someday he'd ask for my hand, even if my father killed him in the act of asking for his blessing. When we graduated that spring we had big plans. We were going to work through the summer and come fall we'd both go to school back at the England College for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were happy, or so I thought.

'_There is something you should know about him.'_

I was out to lunch with my best friend Kimberly Boot. We were talking about our plans for the summer and the coming fall. We talked about her latest boyfriend a muggle named Nick Franks. He sounded like a wonderful guy who I couldn't wait to meet. Eventually the conversation turned towards Scorpius and me. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, something I probably wasn't going to like.

"I think he's going to ask me soon Kim," I all but gushed to her, "So I'll ask you know rather then later would you be my maid of honor?"

"Rose, there is something I need to tell you."

I looked at her, you could see the fear in my eyes I'm sure. Those are probably the most dreaded words to hear when it comes to a relationship out side of 'We need to talk'. It doesn't matter if it's a friend who's saying those words or your other half. You know those words almost always spell disaster.

"Tell me Kim."

"I've seen him around town… with another girl. She went to school with us a year younger, she was in his house. Rose they aren't just seeing each other as friends. I'm sorry."

My world shattered that day, only days before our year and half anniversary. I could have sworn he was the one. I had almost all my hopes and dreams pinned on him. I didn't know who I was or what I wanted to be without him by my side. I was going to confront Al before I even talked to Scorpius. If anyone is going to know about friend's unfaithfulness it's going t be the best friend. I decided the best way to get the truth from all was to pop in unannounced. I approached Al's flat and was floored by what I saw. They were standing outside, Al, Scorpius, and the other girl. Right there in middle of the day Scorpius stood holding her in his arms resting his head by hers. And my cousin my god damn useless best friend of a cousin was doing nothing. Just standing there with them laughing like it was normal to see his best mate cheating on me!

I lost control I admit it. I threw hex after hex at all of them. I was screaming crying and yelling. They deserved so much worse then what I did to them. It was one of the few times I wish some of the spells I knew weren't considered dark arts and illegal to use. When I finished I just stood looking at them. Hurt, betrayed, and broken for the world to see. The last thing I heard before I apparated away was 'Rose! I can explain it's not what you think!'

I went home and straight to my room. I don't think I left it for a week, not even to eat. Everyone tried to get in and talk to me. Scorpius tried to come by but my brother took care of him. Gods bless little Hugo for having our mother's clear head until someone he cares about is hurt. He could cause someone more pain and damage then our father with his quick and unreasonable temper. Al came by and almost ended up in the same situation as Scorpius. By the end of the week it was a well known story about the cheating and Al knowing and not doing anything. He was definitely an outcaste of the family now for awhile to come. By the end of the week my mind was made up and my bag was packed, I was going to Ireland. I needed time and space to clear my head and heart of what happened. I told my family good bye letting them know I'd write when I was settled and ready to talk.

I stayed in Ireland for nearly 9 months. I decided to go to school over there for two terms. I decided to follow the dream of being a spell inventor. It was going to take almost as much schooling as a healer, but I believed it would be fun and rewarding in the end of everything. During my time away from England I stayed true to my word and wrote often to my various family members, all except Albus. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I really wasn't sure if I ever would be. My mother finally convinced me to come back home due to the program for inventing was better back at home.

Being home in England was a refreshing change. I was back in contact with old friends, finally getting use to being single again. I had two jobs, one in a books store in the wizarding world and the other as a bartender in the muggle London. My parents and friends were shocked by my choice of a second job, but it's something I picked up in Ireland and liked. I also had a nice little cottage my parents gave me to call home. I was working on being happy again. Then I got his note.

'Do you love me?'

'Yeah'

'Will you give me another chance?'

'No.'


End file.
